FlameClan
by Keeralie Starflight
Summary: Watership Down/Warrior Cats crossover, combining the three versions of Watership Down, and turning our beloved characters into cats. When apprentice Fivepaw has a vision of impending destruction, a brave group of cats leaves ThunderClan in hopes of escaping the destruction. They find paradise, but it is soon shattered by war.
1. Forward and Warrior Names

**Well, I've always wanted to try combining the three versions of Watership Down. But others have beaten me to that, so I stuck in a twist. All the Watershippers, their friends, and enemies, have been converted into Warrior cats. (List of characters to follow.) Their adventures sometimes follow book, movie, series, or all three. But they will go in new directions. I confess I fiddled with pairings. (Couldn't very well have Hazel with Hyzenthlay ****_and_**** Primrose, could I?) So, if you hate a pairing I create, that's OK. Anyways, with that said, enjoy the story, and please review! **

Character Names, Watership converted to Warriors. All canon are listed, even minor characters. If you don't know who someone is, put that in a review (or PM me) and I'm happy to answer your questions. OCs listed separately.

Hazel-Hazelflame

Fiver-Fivepaw

Bigwig/Thlayli-Bigstorm

Hawkbit-Hawkfang

Dandelion-Lionpelt

Bluebell-Bluepaw

Pipkin-Littlepaw

Blackberry-Berrypool

Hannah-Mouse

Kehaar-Kehaar

Acorn-Acornpaw

Speedwell-Swiftpaw

Buckthorn-Brackenstripe

Silver-Silverfur

Holly-Hollythorn

Woundwort-Bloodstar

Campion-Campionstripe

Vervain-Weaselheart

Blackavar-Blackpaw

Hyzenthlay-Shiningfur

Vilthuril-Poppywing

Moss-Mossfall

Primrose-Rosebrier

Chervil-Chervilclaw

Avens-Sparrowstrike

Heather-Heatherflight

Thethuthinnang-Breezeleaf

Nelthilta-Leopardpaw

Cowslip-Slipstar

Silverweed-Silverjay

Strawberry-Strawfur

Hickory-Hickoryheart

Nildro-hain-Birdsong

Marigold-Goldenglow

Broom-Broomtail

Granite-Granite

Spartina-Spar

Shale-Shale

Feldspar-Zar

Clover-Clover

Threarah-Rowanstar

Violet-Violetleaf

Toadflax-Toadclaw

Pimpernel-Brownpelt

Skree-Skree

Thistle-Thistlefur

Gorse-Gorsepelt

Aspen-Aspenfire

Flax-Flaxtail

**OCs:**

Woodpaw

Gavin

Kip

May

Pumpkinpaw


	2. ThunderClan

Chapter One: ThunderClan

The sun shone down on the ThunderClan territory. It was several generations after the battle with the Dark Forest, and that battle had become shrouded in legend. Three young toms had just started off on a herb-gathering expedition. A tall red-fawn colored tom watched worriedly as his apprentice raced off after a squirrel.

"Pumpkinpaw!" he exclaimed, "Come back! We're not hunting, we're helping Fivepaw!"

"But Hazelflame, I have to catch something!" the orange tom protested, "The older apprentices will laugh if I don't."

"We can stop to hunt on the way back," Hazelflame said.

"Aw, okay," Pumpkinpaw said reluctantly.

Hazelflame turned back to his younger brother, Fivepaw, and found him staring at a large signboard. The red-fawn tom wasn't sure, but he didn't think it had been there the day before.

"Fivepaw, what's wrong?" he asked, hoping his younger brother wouldn't start another one of his odd spells in front of Pumpkinpaw.

"Oh, Hazelflame!" Fivepaw squealed, "I told you I sensed danger! This is where it comes from! I know now!" He shivered, staring as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hazelflame, the woods! The whole territory! It's covered in blood!"

"Blood?" Hazelflame asked, aware of his wide eyed apprentice, "Surely not! It's only the light of the sunset."

Fivepaw paid no attention, but continued moaning.

"Now, stop it, Fivepaw," Hazelflame said sternly, "You're frightening me, and Pumpkinpaw too."

"Stop?" Fivepaw squealed, "Stop? I tell you, the woods are covered in blood!"

Hazelflame sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, growing a bit impatient with his brother.

"We have to go away from here, all of us!"

"The whole Clan? They won't come."

"Then they will be here when the bad thing comes," Fivepaw said.

Hazelflame sighed.

"Well, I suppose we could try and get in to see Rowanstar. Although I don't think he's going to like the idea."

Fivepaw seemed calmer now, for he allowed Hazelflame and Pumpkinpaw to lead him back to the camp. When they were safe inside, Hazelflame turned to Pumpkinpaw.

"Pumpkinpaw, you may go and play with the other apprentices if you want."

"But you said you would take me hunting!" Pumpkinpaw exclaimed.

"I will, right after this," Hazelflame assured him. Pumpkinpaw sighed.

"Okay."

Hazelflame turned away from his apprentice and led Fivepaw to Rowanstar's den. Here they were met by a large, sturdy grey tom. He had a curious mane of fur round his neck, almost like a mane. His name was Bigstorm, and he wasn't a bad sort, if a bit short-tempered.

"Hazelflame?" Bigstorm asked, obviously mystified at the sudden appearance of the younger warrior. "What do you want?"

"We want to see Rowanstar, Bigstorm."

"We?" Bigstorm glanced at Fivepaw. "Is _he_ going to see him too?"

"Yes."

A light grey tom with a black stripe on his nose glanced over at them and then addressed Bigstorm.

"What do they want?" he asked. His name was Hollythorn, he held the position of deputy, and he did not like young warriors or medicine cats meddling in Rowanstar's business.

"They want to see Rowanstar," Bigstorm replied, "I'll handle it, Hollythorn."

"Well, Hazelflame, he continued, "I'll probably get my head bitten off for this, but I'll tell Rowanstar you're a sensible chap. He ought to know you himself, of course, but he's getting old."

The grey warrior turned and disappeared inside the den. A moment later, he reappeared, an impatient frown on his face.

"Come on, then!"

They followed him, and when they got inside, they found Rowanstar nibbling on a mouse. He was very polite, offering each of them a morsel. Hazelflame accepted a piece, but Fivepaw refused and sat twitching miserably.

"So, um, Nutfur, is it?"

Hazelflame felt a touch of annoyance, mixed with sadness. Nutfur had been his littermate, killed by a badger earlier that spring.

"It's Hazelflame, sir."

"Ah, yes. And your friend…"

"My brother."

"Your brother," Rowanstar said, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice, "So what was it you had come to see me about?"

"Well, you see, sir, it's my brother, Fivepaw here. He's a medicine cat apprentice, and sometimes he gets these feelings. A bit different from other medicine cats, sir, but he knew when the flood was coming last spring, and now he says there's a bad danger coming."

"A bad danger. How very upsetting," Rowanstar said, looking anything but upset. "Now what sort of danger, I wonder?"

"I don't know exactly," Fivepaw piped up, "But it's very bad. I can feel it like a fox trap round my neck… Oh, Hazelflame, help!"

Fivepaw thrashed about as if he had been caught in a trap. Hazelflame very literally had to sit on him until he grew quiet. Then suddenly, he cried out.

"The darkness comes in the light of day! No future at all for those who stay!"

His eyes snapped open, and he pulled free and raced out of the den, clambering over the astonished Bigstorm, and disappeared outside.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rowanstar," Hazelflame said, "He gets like this from time to time."

"Poor lad," Rowanstar said, "I think he'd better go back to the medicine cats' den and rest. Thank you for your time, Nutfur. Er, Bigstorm, stay here a minute, won't you?"

Hazelflame turned and trudged out. As he left, he heard Rowanstar speaking sharply, interrupted by an occasional 'yes, sir,' and 'no, sir.'

Bigstorm, as he had predicted, was getting his head bitten off.

* * *

"So Rowanstar didn't even give you a chance to explain?"

Hazelflame had been stopped by two of his friends, Lionpelt, a gold tom, and a grey she-cat named Berrypool, as well as Pumpkinpaw, who had hung around, hoping Hazelflame would take him hunting. It was Lionpelt who had asked.

"No, he just sent me away after Fivepaw ran off. I hope he's all right."

"He always comes back eventually," Berrypool reassured him.

At that moment, Bigstorm emerged from Rowanstar's den and looked around furtively. Seeing that no one was watching, the grey tom hurried over to Hazelflame and the others.

"Are you off duty?" Hazelflame asked, knowing that Bigstorm often guarded Rowanstar's den.

"Off, and likely to remain so. I've given Rowanstar a piece of my mind, let me tell you."

"Not on my account, I hope?" Hazelflame asked.

"You could say that. Although, to tell you the truth, I'm fed up with the way things are here. That's what I came to ask. Are you really leaving?"

"I am, at least!"

Fivepaw came sliding down into the camp. He had apparently been hiding in the undergrowth above them.

"I'm leaving tonight," he announced, "You all are welcome to join me."

"Are you really sure about this danger, Fivepaw?" Berrypool asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"I'll come, Fivepaw," Bigstorm said, "And there's a few more I can guarantee will join us."

"All right," Hazelflame said, "But choose which ones carefully."

After the other cats had gone, Pumpkinpaw stepped forward. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"You're leaving? But what about my training?"

"We'll continue your training along the way, of course," Hazelflame said.

"I'm not going," Pumpkinpaw said, "I don't want to leave all my friends."

"But, Pumpkinpaw…" Hazelflame started, but it was no good. The apprentice had already turned away.


	3. The Departure

Chapter Two: The Departure

A little after moonrise, Hazelflame and Fivepaw emerged quietly from the camp. With them was a third tom, Littlepaw, a friend of Fivepaw's. Littlepaw, having just been made an apprentice a few days before, was very friendly and inquisitive, and had consented immediately when they asked if he would like to come.

"Hazelflame?" someone whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yes," Hazelflame answered, "Is that you, Berrypool?"

The blue-grey she-cat emerged from the bushes, followed by a very light fawn-colored tabby, also a she-cat.

"You know Violetleaf, don't you?"

Hazelflame did know Violetleaf, in fact, he rather liked her.

"Of course he knows me," Violetleaf purred, her green eyes shining, "Don't you, Hazelflame?"

"Why, um, yes," Hazelflame stammered.

The red-fawn warrior was saved from a rather awkward moment by the appearance of a small dark grey tom.

"Who's that?" Hazelflame asked, wondering if they might have been discovered.

"It's Hawkfang," the other cat said grumpily.

Hazelflame felt confused. Why Hawkfang? The moody grey warrior hardly seemed the type of cat to go off on an adventure on this sort. Apparently, Berrypool felt the same way.

"What are you doing here?" the she-cat mewed.

"Lionpelt's going," Hawkfang said, "And where Lionpelt goes, I go too, like it or not."

"I see," said Hazelflame, although he did not. At that moment, Lionpelt himself appeared, followed by no less then three cats.

Hazelflame recognized a dark tabby tom called Brackenstripe, a fairly sensible cat, as well as a good fighter. The other two were both apprentices, a light grey tabby called Swiftpaw, and a dark brown tom, Acornpaw.

"Now we just have to wait for Bigstorm," Hazelflame said.

They waited for long time. The moon rose to the middle of the sky, and still Bigstorm did not come.

"Great StarClan!" Hazelflame growled, "Where is that blasted Bigstorm?"

As if on cue, the grey warrior came racing up out of the gloom. With him was another tom, Silverfur, so called because of his light silver pelt.

"I'm here, Hazelflame," Bigstorm said, "I've brought Silverfur. I thought I was going to get a few more, but that Toadclaw fellow started following me, and demanding to know what I was up to, so this is it."

Suddenly, a group of warriors came up and stopped in front of them. They were led by the deputy, Hollythorn. He did not look happy.

"Bigstorm?" Hollythorn asked.

"You know me," Bigstorm answered, "And I know you, Hollythorn. What do you want?"

"You're under arrest," Hollythorn said bluntly.

"Arrest?" asked Bigstorm, "Whatever for?"

"Inciting mutiny, for a start," Hollythorn said, "I expected better from my former apprentice, Bigstorm, I really did."

Bigstorm growled and lunged at Hollythorn, knocking the surprised deputy off his paws.

Hazelflame, Silverfur, and some of the others took that as their cue, and they swiftly sent the other cats packing.

Only Hollythorn was left. The grey tom backed away, but he did not run.

"Go," said Hazelflame, "Or we will kill you."

"It is you who will be killed," Hollythorn said. Then he turned and raced away.

"He won't be long in coming back," Hazelflame said, "We'd best go now."

"If you'll take my advice..." Bigstorm began.

"If we stay here any longer, I shan't be able to," Hazelflame replied.

Without another word, the little group of cats turned and raced away from ThunderClan, and all they had ever known.

* * *

How far they ran that first night, Hazelflame never remembered. The next thing he remembered was waking up in daylight in a field of tall plants, with Fivepaw twitching and moaning in his sleep nearby. Concluding that this was what had awakened him, Hazelflame lay back down and tried to fall back to sleep, but soon gave up on the idea, due to Fivepaw's constant nonsensical jabbering.

The red-fawn tom stood up stiffly and looked around. Through a gap in the plants, he saw a small hill, and a small light fawn colored cat sitting there. It was the tabby she-cat, Violetleaf. Hazelflame trotted over to her.

"What do you see out there?" he asked.

Violetleaf jumped, but when she saw him, she smiled.

"Oh, Hazelflame, it's you. Come and see."

Hazelflame joined her, and saw a great woodland stretching out before them in every direction, or so it seemed.

"Where _are_ we going, Hazelflame?" Violetleaf asked.

Hazelflame sighed.

"I don't know. But I'm going to take care of all of you."

"Really? All of us?"

"Always," Hazelflame said, "I promise."

* * *

Fivepaw awakened, eyes wide with fright after a terrible nightmare.

"Hazelflame?" he squealed, "Where are you?"

He looked around, and saw Hazelflame curled up asleep next to Violetleaf.

"Great StarClan!" Fivepaw breathed.

Violetleaf stirred and then sat up.

"Hello, Fivepaw," she yawned, "Lovely evening."

"Yes, it is," Fivepaw agreed.

"I'm going hunting," Violetleaf announced, "Want to come?"

"Sure."

He followed Violetleaf out of the field, but stopped at the edge to sniff for danger, while Violetleaf went on ahead.

Too late, Fivepaw saw the huge hawk swooping down, talons outstretched.

"Violetleaf!"

But she was gone.

Even worse, Hazelflame and Bigstorm emerged from the field at that same moment.

"What's wrong?" Hazelflame asked.

"Violetleaf's gone," Fivepaw said, still in shock.

"What?" Hazelflame cried, "No! Not Violetleaf!"

The red-fawn tom turned and raced off.

"What's wrong with him?" Bigstorm asked in confusion.

Fivepaw could only shake his head.

* * *

**Yeah, I know she was a warrior and the hawk shouldn't have been able to lift her, but she was little, OK. Like, really small.**


	4. The River

Chapter Three: The River

Three days later, the little group of cats had stopped to rest for a while in a small clearing.

"Stay close, Littlepaw," Bigstorm warned the active young tom.

Fivepaw shivered. Hazelflame, recognizing the symptoms of one of his brother's odd fits, placed a steadying paw on the brown tom's shoulder.

"What can you see, Fivepaw?"

"High and lonely hills, where the wind carries every whisper," Fivepaw said softly, "That's where we have to go, Hazelflame. That's where we'll find our new home."

"Is it far?" Hazelflame asked.

At that moment, they heard the cry of a lone gull as it soared overhead. Littlepaw jumped.

"I've never seen a bird like that one. He's not a hawk, is he?"

Berrypool smiled.

"Not all large birds are enemies, Littlepaw. He's just a gull."

"Huh, young toms these days, don't know anything about the world," Bigstorm scoffed.

"And being the high and mighty former apprentice of Hollythorn, you must know everything," Hawkfang said moodily.

"Hey, you wouldn't have gotten this far without me, I know that much."

"We should never have left ThunderClan," Hawkfang muttered.

"Darkness comes in the light of day! No future at all for those who stay!" Fivepaw moaned.

"Great StarClan, he's off again!" Lionpelt said.

"Oh, my nose tickles," Hawkfang said mischievously, "It's a sign from StarClan! The end of the world is coming, run away!"

Bigstorm and Lionpelt seemed to find this immensely amusing, but they barely had time for a laugh before they heard barking in the distance.

Bigstorm sniffed the air.

"Dog, close. Doesn't look like he's got our scent yet."

"Let's not wait until he does," Hazelflame said, turning and running off, with the others close behind.

Despite their efforts, the barking soon got closer. No sooner had Hazelflame realized the dog was gaining on them, then they were halted by a fast-flowing river. All the cats looked around desperately, but there seemed to be no escape.

"What do we do?" Swiftpaw exclaimed, on the verge of panic.

"We have to cross, now!" Bigstorm cried.

Brackenstripe treated the water to an unfriendly glance, but, after taking a deep breath, the dark tabby dove in. Swiftpaw, Acornpaw, and Lionpelt followed a moment later.

Hawkfang paused at the edge, staying firmly planted on the bank as the others rushed past him.

"Oh, wonderful! Follow Hazelflame and Fivepaw, see the world. Drown!"

A shove from Silverfur sent the dark grey tom into the water at long last, with the silver warrior close behind.

Now only Hazelflame, Fivepaw, Bigstorm, Berrypool, and Littlepaw remained on the bank. Littlepaw stared at the water with wide, fearful eyes.

"I don't think I can, Bigstorm!" he squeaked.

"Well, you can't stay here!" Bigstorm exclaimed in frustration.

Hazelflame looked desperately at Berrypool, hoping for a solution to the problem. To his great astonishment, the she-cat was poking at a piece of wood, apparently oblivious.

"Berrypool? What_ are_ you doing?"

"I think Fivepaw and Littlepaw can get across the river on this piece of wood," Berrypool said, her blue eyes alight.

Hazelflame was dumbstruck. Not only was a dog chasing them, the smartest cat among them seemed to have gone mad.

Fivepaw had been very quiet, but suddenly, his face split into a grin.

"Berrypool, that's brilliant!"

"What are you on about?" Bigstorm cried.

"Get on the wood, Littlepaw," Fivepaw said, before hopping on board himself.

Now Hazelflame began to catch on.

"Bigstorm, can you push them across, or shall I call Silverfur to help you?"

"Day I can't push two half-sized apprentices across a river, you can call me a kittypet!" Bigstorm snarled. Obviously still not understanding, but putting his faith in his Clanmates, the grey tom lunged into the water and began pushing the wood with his nose.

A moment later, Hazelflame and Berrypool were in the water. Looking back, Hazelflame saw the dog just emerging from the woods. But his cats were all safe on the other side, and that was what mattered.

"That was a clever trick, Berrypool," Hazelflame said, as they reached the opposite bank. The grey she-cat smiled.

"Let's remember it. I've a feeling it may come in useful again."

"Right, but we'd best keep going."

"We're half dead, Hazelflame!" Hawkfang protested, "Give us a minute, will you?"

"There'll be time for rest when we get where we're going," Hazelflame replied.

No one moved.

Bigstorm sighed.

"You heard Hazelflame, hop to it, you layabouts!"

Reluctantly, the other cats stood up one by one and trudged off after Hazelflame.

* * *

A while later, the cats stopped to rest. Most of them immediately slumped to the grass, exhausted, but Littlepaw trotted happily about, admiring flowers and ladybugs.

"You should rest, Littlepaw!" Hazelflame called.

"I will. I just want to look around a little."

Bigstorm chuckled.

"The boundless energy of youth, ey, Silverfur?"

The silver warrior nodded.

"Must be, or I'd have it."

* * *

Littlepaw wandered along for a while, until he came to a seagull sitting atop a fence, humming to himself.

"Hello!" Littlepaw squeaked excitedly.

"AAAAH!" the bird squawked, "Crazy cat! What you sneak up on Kehaar for?"

"I'm sorry," Littlepaw said, "You're a gull, aren't you?"

"Yah, gull. From Beeg Water."

"What's a 'Beeg Water'?"

"Sea. Water forever. Full of fish," Kehaar said dreamily. "You know where Beeg Water gone?"

"Are you lost?"

"Yah, lost. Hungry. Want fish."

"I'm sorry," Littlepaw said again, "I saw you flying. It must be wonderful to fly! Then we could find our home in the high hills."

"You lost too? Like me. Like Mouse."

"Is Mouse another gull?"

"Nah," Kehaar said, "Cat. She say 'If you got no home, make home where you are.' She nice...but confusing."

At that moment, both animals heard a grumpy voice from somewhere close by.

"Littlepaw! Where are you?"

"Who that?" Kehaar asked.

"Hawkfang. I'm Littlepaw. It was nice meeting you, Kehaar."

The apprentice turned and scampered off, leaving Kehaar deep in thought.

"Everybody lost. Nobody got a home? Huh!"

* * *

**Yes, I like Kehaar better in the show, sue me! And, yeah. Hopefully more stuff will come soon! :)**


	5. The Farm

Chapter Four: The Farm

They continued on, over the hills and through the heather, until it was beginning to get quite dark.

Hawkfang growled in annoyance as his long fur caught in the thorns of a small bush for possibly the tenth time.

"That's it!" he growled, "I've had enough!"

"We can't stop here," Hazelflame said, "It's too open."

"Can't do this, can't do that! Hazelflame, we've been following this vision of Fivepaw's forever. I don't see any high hills, do you?"

"We have to go back to ThunderClan," Acornpaw contributed, "Maybe they'll let us stay if we really beg them."

"ThunderClan's gone!" Fivepaw cried, "There's nothing to go back to!"

Hawkfang shook his head. He didn't trust the apprentice, and he had only come because of Lionpelt. But now he was tired, sore, and grumpy, and he was going home, whether anyone agreed with him or not.

"We're going back."

The grey tom started off, but immediately found his path blocked by Bigstorm.

"Nobody's going back, get moving!" the larger warrior said decidedly.

"You're afraid to go back," Hawkfang said, "You're afraid of what Hollythorn will do to you!"

Bigstorm growled warningly at the smaller tom, who scurried back, although not quite fast enough.

Bigstorm pinned Hawkfang to the ground and glared down at the terrified cat.

"Until you have to attack your own mentor because you have a difference of opinion, I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut!" he whispered fiercely. "Clear?"

Hawkfang nodded.

"Good," Bigstorm growled, releasing his hold on the smaller tom.

* * *

And still they kept going, until the smaller cats felt their paws would drop off, and even the most optimistic among them felt that perhaps there was no promised land.

Fivepaw, traveling at the back, stumbled and landed face-first in a pool of water. Hazelflame, directly behind him, was by his side in an instant.

"Now, come on, Fivepaw," he said cheerfully, "Your high hills can't be far now."

"What if they were right back in ThunderClan?" Fivepaw exclaimed, "What if I really am...mad?"

"You saw this place, Fivepaw."

"In a dream! Maybe..."

"Hazelflame!" Bigstorm cried from up ahead, "You'd better see this!"

The two brothers joined their friends at the edge of a steeply sloping hill.

"What is it?" Hazelflame asked, fully expecting trouble, "What's wrong?"

"Just for a moment, I thought..." Bigstorm's voice trailed off, as the clouds parted and revealed a high hill set apart from the rest. On its very top rose a high beech tree, alone except for a cluster of low bushes.

"The high hills!" Hazelflame cried.

"They're real," Hawkfang breathed.

"Beautiful," Berrypool sighed.

Hazelflame looked around the group of cats. Swiftpaw and Acornpaw were sprawled on the ground, while Littlepaw looked half asleep, and Fivepaw, even as he gazed in wonderment at his high hills, had a glazed look. He looked down the hill, and beheld a small farm. It looked inhabited, except for a partially ruined barn on it's outskirts.

"We could rest for a while in there," he said.

"That's breaking the code!" Bigstorm objected, "A warrior..."

"Rejects the soft life of a kittypet, I know," Hazelflame said, "But we're only going to sleep in the barn for the night, Bigstorm. The apprentices can't go any farther. StarClan will understand."

"Fine," the grey tom muttered sulkily.

They made their way down the hill and into the barn. Just as Hazelflame had said, it was deserted. They were all so tired, that Hazelflame forgot to post guards. That proved a fatal mistake.

* * *

Bigstorm woke in the dead of night. At first, he wasn't sure what had awakened him. Then heard it. Rustling, squeaking, a sound he had heard many times before...

"Rats!" Bigstorm roared, "Everybody up, now! This place is infested!"

The other cats started awake, and beheld Bigstorm with a rat's teeth firmly implanted in his ear. There was a ripping sound as Bigstorm hurled the rat forcefully off of him and into the wall.

"Run!" Hazelflame called, "Get out!"

They made it in the end, although, as Hazelflame surveyed them, he saw that Bigstorm's ear had partially torn off, and Brackenstripe had a rather nasty bite.

Then, he heard Swiftpaw moan in anguish. Hazelflame and Bigstorm were at the grey apprentice's side in an instant.

"Swiftpaw? Are you hurt?"

"Not me, Acornpaw. He won't wake up."

Hazelflame glanced at Berrypool, who was bent over the motionless apprentice. Although not officially a medicine cat, Berrypool had picked up a few things where she could. The grey she-cat shook her head slowly, and Hazelflame could not prevent Swiftpaw seeing.

"No! Not Acornpaw, not now!" Swiftpaw cried. "Acornpaw! Come back!"

But the dark brown apprentice was already gone.

Swiftpaw's yowls of grief cut through the night, and for once, even Bigstorm had nothing to say.

* * *

On the other side of the farm, a small caramel-colored she-cat peered cautiously through a crack in a barn door. No other cats in there.

"Mouse!" something squawked from behind her.

"Oof!" she squeaked. Whirling round and finding Kehaar behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Give me a warning next time, you silly bird!" she scolded, "What do you want now?"

"Fish," Kehaar answered.

"We were lucky to get away with stealing the kittypets' food last time," Mouse said, rubbing her torn ear meaningfully. "After this, no more, you silly bird!"

The two animals edged out of the shadows to where a row of bowls sat, each filled to the brim with fish.

Kehaar eagerly gulped one down, but as he bent to grab another, he heard Mouse gasp in fear.

Several tough-looking cats had come up behind Kehaar, and, even as Mouse saw them, they attacked.

* * *

**OK, you are all probably going 'You killed Acorn?! Why?!' Well, for one thing, I am setting the stage. Anyone who has read my other fics knows that I'm kinda...violent, let's say. So, don't expect anything less violent. Also, I have a LOT of background characters, between all three versions of WSD, and my sister's nutty OCs(yes, she tampered with this too!). So, Acorn died. I'm not promising anything, but if Swiftpaw gets to be a main character we may see Acornpaw again in his dreams.**


	6. The Promised Land

Chapter Five: The Promised Land

Bigstorm's uninjured ear twitched. The big grey tom faintly heard sounds of fighting from somewhere close by. It sounded like cats to him, and maybe something he didn't recognize.

"There are other cats about," he said softly, "We'd best move out."

Hazelflame nodded, and turned to Swiftpaw.

"Swiftpaw."

The grey tabby's blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"We can't! Maybe...maybe Acornpaw isn't dead."

"We have to go," Bigstorm started, but Fivepaw cut him off. The brown tom crouched next to Swiftpaw, looking into the other apprentice's sad eyes..

"Swiftpaw," he said quietly, "Acornpaw will always watch over you, like a good friend, but you have to leave him now. He wouldn't want you to be hurt because you couldn't leave him. I know he's your friend, but he's not really gone. He'll always be with you."

Swiftpaw nodded solemnly.

"I'll never forget you," he quietly told his dead friend. And then he turned, and pushing past the other cats, he began to walk slowly away from the Twoleg den.

The others quickly followed, but as Littlepaw passed one of the Twoleg dens, he stopped dead, recognizing a voice. At that moment, Mouse came racing out of the barn and collided with him.

"Run, cat!" she shrieked, "The rascally back-clawing scum have got Kehaar!"

"Kehaar the gull?" Littlepaw asked, "Who's got him?"

He joined Mouse, and they cautiously peered through the barn door, afraid to attack, and not wanting to run away, either. Quite soon, three shadows fell across them, and Hazelflame's voice called out.

"Get away from there, Littlepaw!"

"But it's Kehaar, and he's lost, just like us! We have to help him, Hazelflame, please!"

"You get back to the others, Bigstorm replied, "We'll deal with this."

* * *

Hazelflame, Bigstorm, Silverfur, and Mouse hurtled straight into the fight, tackling a cat each, with the exception of Hazelflame, who raced over to Kehaar.

"Go straight up the hill, and you'll find some more cats. Stay with them, we'll be there in a moment."

Kehaar grabbed another fish, and then waddled off with it, apparently having injured his wing.

Hazelflame turned back to the battle, and saw that it was already over. Two of the enemy cats had fled, while the third lay still on the ground. Even in the darkness, Hazelflame saw that he was dead. The red-fawn tom felt a pang of sadness that any other cat had to die tonight, even an enemy.

"Did you kill him?" he called to Bigstorm. The grey tom shook his head, shooting an angry glare at Mouse.

"She did. Apparently she's never heard of the warrior's code."

"Out here it's kill or be killed!" Mouse shot back, "You should know that!"

Bigstorm flinched.

"What do you mean?"

Mouse gestured to the ear that had not been ripped by the rats. It had an odd V-shaped notch in the top.

"That's a DarkClan warrior mark."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bigstorm muttered.

"We'd better get going, in case those cats come back and bring their friends," Silverfur interrupted.

"Right," Bigstorm said quickly.

* * *

When they returned to the group, they found Littlepaw questioning Kehaar.

"Are you badly hurt, Kehaar?" the apprentice asked.

"Not so bad," Kehaar said, then, as he moved his wing, he winced.

"Maybe not fly so good for a while."

Littlepaw turned to Hazelflame and Bigstorm hopefully.

"Can Kehaar and his friend come with us to the high hills? Please!"

"Absolutely not!" Bigstorm exploded, "Gulls and ragtag rogues, I never..."

"Bigstorm, we're all strangers here," Hazelflame said, "We need new ways of thinking. I think Kehaar and Mouse should come along."

Bigstorm looked extremely unhappy, but he nodded.

They started off again, and as the night began to turn to grey, they reached the bottom of the lonely hill.

"Maybe rest for a while?" Kehaar asked.

"How far is it to the top?" Hazelflame asked, looking up the hill. It didn't look too terribly high, but it was hard to tell from down here.

"Not far if you fly, long way if you walk."

And so, as the moon set behind them, the little group of cats climbed to the top of the hill. And as the sun rose, they reached their new home.

* * *

**Well...here you go. Have a chapter. I want action NOW! Sorry...never mind, I'm going to find action. ;)**


	7. Hazelstar

Chapter Six: Hazelstar

Hazelstar awoke about noon the same day, having slept all morning. Looking around the sleeping cats, all sleeping comfortably on the soft grass, he noticed Berrypool at the base of the lone beech tree.

"What do you see over there, Berrypool?" he wondered.

"There were cats here, once upon a time," Berrypool answered, "Long gone now, but look at this den! It will be perfect for our warriors."

"Yes, it does look that way," Hazelstar agreed, "Good work, Berrypool. Of course, we'll need some other dens, but I think, if Bigstorm agrees, we should spend to day exploring our territory. If there are any other cats around, we don't want to be attacked unexpectedly."

So, in the end, they divided into groups and went out to explore. Hazelflame and Fivepaw went together, not expecting to stray far from camp, but as it was beginning to get dark, Fivepaw slipped and fell down a steep incline, injuring his paw in the process. When he tried to stand, the young tom cried out in pain and slumped down again.

"How bad is it?" Hazelflame asked.

"I don't think I can get all the way back to the camp with it," Fivepaw moaned, "Maybe you should go on, and I can join you tomorrow."

"If a fox finds you hurt out here, there won't be a tomorrow," Hazelflame said, "We'll find somewhere to stay..."

His gaze settled on a small tree. It attracted him because of its small size, but as he looked, it seemed to be glowing with a faint silver light.

"Do you think you can get up into that tree?" he asked.

Fivepaw managed a faint smile.

"I can try."

Hazelflame finally did get Fivepaw up into the tree, and when they reached an odd cup-shaped hollow in its boughs, he saw to his surprise that there was a white stone embedded in it. This had been creating the silver glow he had seen.

That night, as he slept in the strange little tree, Hazelflame had a dream. In his dream, he stood in a place where a great rock overlooked a clearing in the woods. But the clearing was empty. Then, suddenly, softly, the stars swirled down from the sky, each a warrior of StarClan.

Hazelflame looked around the circle of cats, and found that he recognized some of them.

His mother and father sat side by side, and his littermate Nutfur sat with them. Rowanstar was also there, no longer looking quite so old and confused. And then he saw her. Violetleaf, her fawn tabby pelt gleaming, her green eyes shining with pride.

"Welcome, Hazelflame," the StarClan cats said as one.

The red-fawn warrior suddenly realized what was going on. He tried to speak, but he felt frozen to the ground.

Then, his father, Redwind, stepped forward from among the ranks of StarClan. Pressing his nose against Hazelflame's head, he spoke softly.

"With this life, I give you loyalty, so you may always be loyal to your Clan, no matter what."

Redwind turned away, and Nutfur took his place.

"With this life, I give you bravery," his brother said, "So you will always be ready to defend your Clan."

Rowanstar came next.

"With this life, I give you wisdom," Rowanstar said, "Use it wisely to lead your Clan through all times when your path may seem uncertain."

Another cat stepped forward, one Hazelflame had not noticed before.

Acornpaw's dark pelt shone, and his wounds and scars were gone, as if they had never been.

"With this life, I give you compassion," Acornpaw said, stretching up to touch Hazelflame's nose, "Use it wisely, for many in the world do not deserve it."

Acornpaw padded away, and Hazelflame's mother, Nightfur, took his place.

"With this life, I give you patience," she murmured, "You will need it."

A small orange and white tom came next. _Pumpkinpaw!_ Hazelflame wanted to greet his former apprentice, but still he could not speak.

"With this life, I give you the gift of mentoring," Pumpkinpaw mewed, "Although, you were already a wonderful mentor." His big green eyes were contented as he looked at Hazelflame, and the red-fawn tom felt the guilt that had overwhelmed him when he saw the apprentice in StarClan disappear.

A tall flame-colored tom Hazelflame had never met before came next. His green eyes looked straight into Hazelflame's even as he bent his head to touch Hazelflame's muzzle.

"With this life, I give you hope. Like I did long ago, you have led your Clan out of an old territory and into the new. Now, you must survive the hard days to come."

Another cat, a black she-cat, made her way forward. Hazelflame recognized her instantly as his former mentor, Ivyeyes.

"With this life, I give you honesty," Ivyeyes said softly.

Hazelflame knew his last life would come from Violetleaf. The pretty tabby she-cat stepped forward, her eyes full of pride.

"With this life, I give you love," she purred, "Love all your Clan as you have loved your brothers, your parents...and as you loved me, for now they are all you kin."

"I should have taken better care of you," Hazelstar whispered.

"It was my time to go," Violetleaf mewed simply, "I will always be with you, wherever you go."

She smiled.

"Use all of your nine lives well, Hazelstar, and StarClan can never regret its choice."

* * *

Hazelstar awoke to see Fivepaw standing over him.

"Hazelstar? Are you awake?"

"Hello, Fivefur," Hazelstar said, then immediately thought to himself: _"Why did I call him that? And why did he call me Hazelstar?"_

Fivefur grinned.

"Did you have a dream too?"

"I think I was just made leader of this Clan," Hazelstar murmured.

"I was just made a medicine cat," Fivefur said.

Hazelstar sighed.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not crazy, at least. I wonder what Bigstorm will say about this."

"Let's go home and ask him," Fivefur said, "My leg is feeling much better."

* * *

**OK, explanation time. 1: Leader ceremonies are hard to do. The unedited version took up three notebook pages... 2: Flame-colored cat-Firestar(DUH!) 3: Please review! :)**


	8. Call in the Night

Chapter Seven: Call in the Night

It took Hazelstar and Fivefur the better part of the day to get back to camp, but when they did, they found the entire Clan waiting for them. Without a word, the two toms strode through the crowd, and leaped onto the great rock in the center of the camp.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Hazelstar yowled. He was nervous. This could turn out to be very bad for him and Fivefur. Bigstorm and Silverfur in particular looked surprised, but they padded over, along with the others.

Hazelstar got right to the point.

"Everyone," he said, "I know this is going to sound strange, unbelievable even, but, last night, Fivefur, Fivepaw as you know him, and I discovered a strange tree, with a white stone embedded in its trunk. We decided to sleep there, and as we slept, we were visited by StarClan."

Immediately, excited chatter broke out among the cats. Berrypool and Lionpelt looked pleased, Hawkfang confused, and Bigstorm angry.

"I understand not all of you will believe me," Hazelstar said, "But it's true. StarClan has given me the nine lives of a Clan leader, and they have bestowed upon Fivefur the role of medicine cat. I wish to avoid trouble, so if anyone has any objections to our story, come forward."

Bigstorm stood slowly and faced Hazelstar.

"I don't think you're one to lie, Hazelstar. As a matter of fact, I know you're not. I don't like to admit it, but I believe you, and although I don't agree with you becoming the leader, I'll follow you."

"Hazelstar! Hazelstar!" Lionpelt cheered. One by one, the other cats joined in, until all of them, even Bigstorm, were cheering.

Hazelstar glance back at Fivefur.

"Bigstorm?" he mouthed. Fivefur nodded, understanding what his brother meant instantly.

"There is one more thing," Hazelstar yowled, "Every great Clan needs a strong deputy. I hope and pray that StarClan will approve of my choice this day. Bigstorm will be the new deputy of FlameClan."

As Hazelstar spoke, he remembered Violetleaf's secret words to him.

_"FlameClan will be your Clan's name, for like the flames of a mighty forest fire, you will burn away the old so that the new may flourish."_

Bigstorm looked surprised, but very pleased.

"And there is one other matter that must be addressed," Hazelstar said, "Swiftpaw, come forward."

Hazelstar knew well that Swiftpaw had been close to receiving his warrior name when they had left ThunderClan. The grey tabby had more than proven himself to be ready in his brave actions along their journey. By this time, Swiftpaw stood just beneath the Highrock, staring nervously up at his leader.

"I, Hazelstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior's code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Swiftpaw nodded vigorously.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Swiftfoot. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."

"Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot!" the warriors cheered. Swiftfoot smiled, but his eyes were clouded with sorrow.

"Acornpaw should be here too," he whispered, although no one heard him. Bigstorm placed a large paw on his shoulder.

"You'd best sit vigil tonight, lad. Think you're up for it?"

Swiftfoot merely nodded, then padded over to sit by the entrance of the camp.

After a while, the other cats retired to the warriors' den, leaving Swiftfoot alone. The young warrior sat staring out over the territory, thinking over the events of the day. Suddenly, he heard a voice carried on the wind. An eerie call, almost like that of a restless spirit.

"Bigstorm! Where are you?"

The tabby warrior stiffened, but he made no sound. The call came again, closer this time.

Swiftfoot looked around, hoping that someone else would appear, and was relieved to see Fivefur appearing out of the warriors' den, where he was still staying until the medicine den could be finished.

"What's wrong?" Fivefur asked sleepily.

At that moment, the call came for a third time.

Fivefur jumped.

"That doesn't sound like anything alive. Sit tight, I'll get Hazelstar and Bigstorm."

The medicine cat hurried off, and soon reappeared with the two other cats, as well as Lionpelt, who had been awakened by the commotion, and was understandably curious. They waited in silence until they heard the cry again. Bigstorm's pelt bristled.

"I...I...I'm going down there."

"Are you mad?" Hazelstar asked, "Whatever's down there could be dangerous."

"Whatever it is, it wants me," Bigstorm said stubbornly, "If it's dangerous, I can't let it come up here looking for me. It could kill us all, for all we know."

The big grey tom pushed past Swiftfoot and marched down the hill. Hazelstar, hardly knowing what he was doing, followed.

But when they reached the bottom of the hill, what they saw was nothing they could have expected. A thin grey tom, bleeding badly, with one ear torn, lay collapsed at the edge of the woods.

It was Hollythorn, deputy of ThunderClan.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... No, no surprise really. Well, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! :)**


	9. ThunderClan Destroyed

Chapter Eight: ThunderClan Destroyed

As Bigstorm and Hazelstar stood staring, a second cat appeared from the woods. He was red-brown, with light blue eyes, and one white paw. Hazelstar recognized him as Hollythorn's apprentice, Bluepaw.

"Please, sirs, he's badly hurt," the young tom mewed.

"Well, yes, we can see that, but what are you doing here?" Bigstorm demanded.

At that moment, Fivefur and Lionpelt joined them.

"Why, it's Hollythorn!" Lionpelt exclaimed.

Hollythorn raised his head and looked around him for the first time.

"Yes, it's me. Bigstorm, I've found you at last. I was beginning to think I'd come the wrong way. And you!" he cried, staring straight at Fivefur, "You were the one who knew, weren't you? You knew the Twolegs would come!"

"What happened?" Bigstorm asked, but Hollythorn had lowered his head to the grass again.

"We need to get him to the camp," Hazelstar said.

"I don't think he'll make it up the hill," Bigstorm said, "And even if he was small enough to carry, I'd hurt him even more, and I'd hate to do that to him after what he's been through."

Bluepaw, who had been listening quietly all this time, stepped forward and crouched next to Hollythorn, looking straight into his mentor's brown eyes.

"Hollythorn?" he said playfully, "Do you know what the first mouse said to the second mouse?"

Bigstorm turned angrily on the apprentice, and appeared to be about to strike Bluepaw, but Hollythorn interrupted.

"Don't, Bigstorm," he said wearily, "I wouldn't have made it half this distance without Bluepaw and his jokes."

"I just rolled a joke along the ground like a stone, and we both followed it," Bluepaw said.

"Go on, Bluepaw," Hollythorn said, "What did the mouse say?"

"He said 'There's a cat, run away!'" Bluepaw giggled.

Hollythorn chuckled.

"Good one. I think I could manage that hill now, Bigstorm, if you'd like."

Hazelstar nodded.

"We'd best get you to the camp, then Fivefur can take a proper look at you."

* * *

They finally did get Hollythorn up the hill and into the camp, where Swiftfoot's wondering eyes betrayed his unspoken question.

"Yes, Swiftfoot, it was Hollythorn looking for me," Bigstorm told the young tom. "We just made him a warrior," he informed Hollythorn, "I wish my vigil had been half so interesting as his."

"You wouldn't have kept quiet," Hollythorn said wearily, "He's a brave lad, to come through all the bother I've caused tonight without a noise."

* * *

Two days later, Hollythorn emerged from the warriors' den, nearly healed in body, but in his eyes, there lingered a haunted look, which showed that his spirit still retained the awful memory of what he had gone through.

Hollythorn spoke quietly to Bluepaw, who smiled, and nodded toward the freshkill pile.

The grey tom selected a mouse, and proceeded to eat it, stoically ignoring the curious cats around him. Only when he had eaten his fill did Hollythorn turn to the others.

"I suppose you all want to know what happened in ThunderClan, and how Bluepaw and I came to be all the way out here? It's a long story, but I may as well tell it now."

The other cats gathered round, and when they were all settled, Hollythorn began.

"Well, as you'll soon see, you all left just in time. Not a single sun had passed before they came."

"They?" Bigstorm interrupted.

"Twolegs. They came in from the Twolegplace while most of our cats were in camp. I only escaped because I had gone out hunting alone. As I was coming back, I heard Twolegs yowling at each other, and dogs barking. At first I thought it was only a few who had strayed into our territory, but then I _saw_ them. They had the biggest monsters you'll ever see, and not on a Thunderpath either, but right up close to the camp. They'd torn a good number of trees down, and this while I was out hunting for a few hours. It was almost like they tell about the destruction of the old territories...but worse."

"Worse?" Silverfur wondered aloud, "Worse how?"

"I told you I heard barking? Well, these Twolegs had sent dogs straight into our camp from all around, and they kept some back, in case anyone got out, I suppose. Pumpkinpaw did, and they sent two of the dogs after him. I didn't see if they caught him or not. At any rate, I'll confess I was a coward. I couldn't see how to help the others, so I ran. I made it all the way to the Thunderpath, and then I found Toadclaw, Brownpelt, and Bluepaw here. Toadclaw was in a bad way when I got there, and he died not too long afterward. But he said something before he died, and I think he was right. Bluepaw was stampeding about, cursing the Twolegs and all their kind, and he said to him 'I don't believe they really meant to hurt us. We were just in their way. They won't stop until they've taken over all the earth.' After a while, he fell asleep, and when I went to wake him he was dead."

"What happened to Brownpelt?" Berrypool asked.

"Well, he was hurt too, so we left him with a group of cats we met along the way. TorrentClan, they call themselves. An odd bunch, but not really dangerous."

Hollythorn fell silent then, and as he appeared to be finished talking, the other cats quickly dispersed.

* * *

**Well, here have a boring chapter. Next time will hopefully not be so boring...I hope.**


	10. The Weasel

Chapter Nine: The Weasel

The next morning was a rainy one. Bigstorm and Silverfur emerged from the warriors' den together. Silverfur groaned as he looked up at the overcast sky.

"You know who will be just thrilled that they're on dawn patrol today?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Who's that?"

"Hawkfang, Lionpelt...and me," Silverfur said, "I hate rain."

"Would you rather be back in ThunderClan now?" Bigstorm asked, "A little rain never hurt any cat."

"True, but I still hate it," Silverfur murmured.

Bigstorm sighed.

"I'll go get those two layabouts. Get Littlepaw, will you?"

Silverfur nodded, then padded across to the apprentice den, where Littlepaw and Bluepaw slept. He poked his head in, and saw Bluepaw asleep, but there was no sign of Littlepaw. The silver warrior sighed. Apprentices! He shook Bluepaw gently.

"Bluepaw, where is Littlepaw?" he asked.

The apprentice yawned.

"Don't know. I'm sleeping, go eat a pink mouse."

Silverfur growled quietly to himself. Now on top of the dawn patrol in the rain, first he had to find his mousebrained apprentice before a fox did.

* * *

Littlepaw, meanwhile, was gathering grubs for Kehaar, and not particularly enjoying the job. However, he was more than willing to help his new friend, so he had gone off searching. In doing so, he had strayed a good ways from the camp, and when he finally found some bugs, he was reluctant to touch the wiggly creatures. While he was attempting to make up his mind about it, he did not notice the weasel creeping up behind him. Although small, a weasel could on occasion kill a cat if it could catch one by surprise, especially a small apprentice or a kit.

Littlepaw squeaked in surprise as he felt the weasel leap onto his back.

"Little kitty, want to play?" the weasel hissed, "No? Oh, well..."

"H-help!" Littlepaw screamed, "Help!"

"Get off him, you mangy excuse for a predator!" something roared. Littlepaw felt the weasel being forcefully removed from his back. The apprentice leaped to his paws and saw Silverfur chasing after the weasel.

"And stay away!" the warrior growled. He turned back to Littlepaw.

"What are you doing so far from camp?"

"I was looking for grubs for Kehaar," Littlepaw explained. Silverfur's eyes darkened with anger.

"Oh, is that so? Let's go have a talk with Kehaar about why you were almost killed, shall we?"

* * *

They found a completely unconcerned Kehaar talking with Mouse. Silverfur, taking no notice of the former rogue, launched a tirade at the surprised seagull.

"What were you thinking, sending Littlepaw off alone like that? If I hadn't come along when I did, he'd be dead!"

"Kehaar sorry," the gull said apologetically, "Not do it again."

"You better not," Silverfur replied, then whirled round and marched away, with Littlepaw close behind.

They were soon intercepted by Bigstorm and the rest of the dawn patrol.

"What's wrong?" Bigstorm asked, seeing the enraged look on his friend's face.

"Littlepaw nearly became a weasel's freshkill," Silverfur muttered, "And it's all that bird's fault!"

"Between him and Mouse, this camp is hardly a proper place for warriors," Bigstorm muttered.

"Oh, really?" Mouse growled, "Apologize!"

Bigstorm did not look guilty.

"I have a right to my own opinion."

In answer, the infuriated she-cat launched herself at him. Bigstorm intercepted her attack and sent her sprawling to the grass.

"You call yourself a rogue? You're no better than a kittypet!"

"Once from DarkClan, always from DarkClan!" Mouse retorted, "And I know you are!"

With a roar of rage, Bigstorm lunged at Mouse. The tiny she-cat dodged and swiped at his nose, which only infuriated him more. Silverfur made no effort to interfere, although his eyes were wide with worry.

Bigstorm had Mouse pinned down now, and Silverfur was beginning to think he might have to distract his friend before he injured the she-cat, but just at that moment, Hazelstar appeared from his den.

"Bigstorm, Mouse, stop this at once!"

Both cats looked sheepishly at the red-fawn tom.

"What is going on?" Hazelstar asked. No one replied.

"Lionpelt? Care to explain, please?" Hazelstar asked. The gold-furred tom looked apologetic, but he replied truthfully.

"Bigstorm said that with Mouse and Kehaar here this was no proper place for warriors. Mouse told him to take it back, and when he wouldn't, she called him a DarkClan cat. Then he attacked her, and, well...you see where that went."

"I do," Hazelstar confirmed, "And I don't like it. Bigstorm, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. And what is this DarkClan? Mouse has mentioned it twice, you seem to know what it is as well, and yet neither of you will tell us."

"It's nothing," Bigstorm muttered.

"A band of bloodthirsty rogues is nothing?" Mouse asked, "What kind of a mousebrained idiot are you?"

Bigstorm growled, but Hazelstar quickly stepped between the two irate cats.

"That's enough! Bigstorm, aren't you on dawn patrol?"

The grey tom shot one last hateful glare at Mouse, then marched off with the rest of his patrol, although it was long past dawn.

Hazelstar sighed and turned away. He wished he could learn to understand his ill-tempered deputy, but Bigstorm seemed unable to communicate outside of fighting.

"What's wrong, Hazelstar?" Fivefur asked, coming up behind his brother.

"Bigstorm almost killed Mouse," Hazelstar said, "I don't know what to do with him, Fivefur."

"StarClan will show us," replied Fivefur confidently. Hazelstar smiled, but at that moment, they were interrupted by loud shouts, as Bigstorm's patrol came hurtling back into the camp. It took Hazelstar only a few seconds to realize that Hawkfang and Lionpelt were missing, and just as he did so, the two cats emerged from outside the camp. Lionpelt took a few unsteady steps, and then collapsed. Hazelstar noticed with a jolt that the golden warrior was bleeding badly from a gash in his shoulder, and hurried forward to where Fivefur was already bending over Lionpelt.

"Is he all right?"

"Ask the weasel that jumped on him," Bigstorm said angrily, "I don't know, how should I?"

"It was the same weasel that attacked Littlepaw," Silverfur contributed, "This thing's out for blood, and although it's small, it's cunning."

"Cunning, my paw," Lionpelt mewed, "It's just grumpy like Hawkfang."

"Oh, really?" Hawkfang muttered, "I'll get you later, Lionpelt."

Lionpelt got shakily to his feet.

"I'm okay," he said, but his voice shook.

"You'd better come to my den now," Fivefur said, "You've had a shock, and I need to keep an eye on you."

Lionpelt must have been even more shaken up than he looked, because he merely nodded and padded after Fivefur.

"We have to do something about this weasel, Hazelstar," Bigstorm said, "It won't stop! Look at Lionpelt!"

"I have," Hazelstar said, "I'm thinking."

At that moment, Berrypool joined the little group.

"Hazelstar, come see what I've found."

The red-fawn warrior sighed, but he followed the she-cat into the warriors' den. There, to his astonishment, he saw a hole in the back wall. Hazelstar was very certain it had not been there before.

"Where did that come from?"

Berrypool laughed.

"Swiftfoot got angry with the wall and tried to kill it. Instead, he found this tunnel."

"I was not angry, I slipped," came Swiftfoot's indignant reply.

Hazelstar did not hear him. His gaze was fixated on the tunnel.

"Where does it go?"

Berrypool shrugged. "We followed it for a long time. Wherever it ends, it's far from here."

"Then it's perfect!" Hazelstar cried, turning and rushing out of the den.

He leaped onto the Highrock, and, for the second time ever, yowled the age old cry.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

They came, all of them, even Lionpelt, albeit weakly.

When they were all there, Hazelstar wasted no time.

"Most of you have heard about the weasel that has been attacking our warriors. I believe this weasel may seek to kill us all, and for such a small predator, it has amazing cunning. I believe I have a solution. Earlier this morning, Swiftfoot knocked down a segment of wall in the warriors' den, revealing a tunnel. I believe that if I could lead the weasel into this tunnel, you could roll a rock across the entry, sealing the weasel inside."

"Um, one flaw, Hazelstar," Bigstorm said, "It's a good plan, but then you're trapped in a tunnel with a weasel that tried to take Lionpelt out earlier and nearly succeeded."

"I have nine lives," Hazelstar said, "I'm the logical choice."

"This Clan needs you," Bigstorm said, "You can get along without me. I'll go in."

"But, Bigstorm..."

"Look, Hazelstar, I said I don't believe you're the StarClan destined leader, and I still believe that, but you're a better leader than I am. They need you more than me."

Hazelstar sighed. He knew he could not shake his friend from taking on this suicide mission.

"All right, Bigstorm. May StarClan guide you back to us one day. We'll do it tonight."

Bigstorm nodded.

"Hazelstar," Mouse said, "I need to show you something."

Hazelstar followed Mouse into the warriors' den.

"Wait here," Mouse said, and disappeared into the tunnel. Hazelstar peered in after her, and was startled to feel something tweak his tail a moment later. He turned and found Mouse behind him.

"Pretty neat trick, eh?" the she-cat laughed.

"How..."

"Follow me," Mouse said.

Hazelstar watched as Mouse walked a little way, then disappeared down a small side tunnel. A moment later, she reappeared from a tiny opening in the wall that no one else had noticed.

"I think I could lead the weasel in, then slip out," she said, "That way, no one dies."

"You'd do that for Bigstorm?"

"Annoying or not, hate to see the idiot throw his life out the window." Noticing Hazelstar's blank expression, she sighed.

"Never mind. Let's go tell Bigstorm."

* * *

Outside, Hawkfang was talking to Bigstorm.

"Um, Bigstorm, I just want to say that, uh, it's been nice knowing you, and, uh..."

"Save it," Bigstorm laughed, "I made my choice, don't stand around moping about it."

"It's okay, Bigstorm, you don't have to," Mouse said, coming up behind the grey warrior.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mouse has found an opening that is just her size, but too small for the weasel."

"But sending a rogue to do a warrior's job, I never..."

"Bigstorm!" Hazelstar growled, "Do you want to die? Is this your cover for suicide? I think not! Let Mouse do it!"

Bigstorm stared in surprise at his leader.

"Never in my life have I seen you yell at anyone before. You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yes."

The grey warrior sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

That night, the weasel came prowling up the hill, searching for an easy meal. Luckily, Hazelstar, Mouse, and Bigstorm were ready for it.

"You ready?" Bigstorm asked Mouse. The she-cat nodded.

"You can do it," Hazelstar assured her, "Go on."

Mouse trotted out of the warriors' den and looked around. Catching sight of the weasel, she gathered her courage, and hoped her speed would be enough.

"Smelly breath!" she called, then dashed off as the weasel gave pursuit. She dashed past the half asleep warriors, calling occasional taunts so the weasel would not lose interest. Mouse raced into the tunnel with the weasel only a nose behind her, and slipped into her secret place just in time. She heard the weasel snarl, and turn back just in time to see Bigstorm and Hazelstar rolling the stone over the entrance of the tunnel. Mouse breathed a sigh of relief and joined her friends in the warriors' den.

"That was close," she said.

"It was," Hazelstar agreed. He turned to Bigstorm.

"I'd say Mouse has proved herself, wouldn't you?"

Bigstorm groaned.

"You mean we're stuck with her?"

"I'm afraid so," Hazelstar said, turning and padding out of the warriors' den and up to the Highrock.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

They came quickly, eager to hear the news.

"Mouse, come forward," Hazelstar called.

The she-cat padded forward, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I, Hazelstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. Although she has not trained as a warrior, her skill and bravery has proved her worthy in my eyes, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mouse, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mouse said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mouse, from this moment forth, you shall be known as Mousetail. StarClan honors your energy and bravery, and we welcome you as a true warrior of FlameClan."

"Mousetail! Mousetail!" some of the warriors chanted, although most of them looked less than enthusiastic. Mousetail sighed. A warrior of FlameClan she might be, but she felt there was more she would have to do before she earned her place in the Clan's eyes.

* * *

**It's DONE! This stupid chapter took forever! And, I did a bit of research, and it is possible for a weasel to kill a cat, although not common. Also, I had to change Mousetail's ceremony a bit since she never trained as an apprentice, but, oh well. And why give Silverfur a few of Bigstorm's lines? Well, I think he should have a main role, not as big as Hazelstar or Bigstorm's, but still a main character.**


	11. The Easy Life

Chapter Ten: The Easy Life

Life went on quietly for a while after that. Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur began to feel more comfortable in their roles as leader, deputy, and medicine cat. Littlepaw and Bluepaw trained under their mentors, Silverfur and Hollythorn, and all the cats began to adjust to their new lives.

One morning, however, Hollythorn came over to Hazelstar while the red-fawn tom was demolishing a mouse.

"Hazelstar," he said, "I want to go back for Brownpelt."

"But I thought you said he was perfectly safe..."

"I promised I would come back for him," Hollythorn said, "I have to keep my promise. A good warrior never leaves a friend behind."

"Well, I think we should do it," Bigstorm said, appearing from behind Hollythorn, "Besides, this lot can shift for themselves for a while. It'll do them good."

"Whatever do you mean?" Hazelstar asked.

"Say me, you, Fivefur, and Hollythorn go get Brownpelt. We won't be gone more than two or three suns, and we can see what chaos the camp is in when we get back, then scream at Hawkfang about it."

"You came up with this just so you could scream at Hawkfang?"

"Not exactly. Point is, Hazelstar, every cat runs out of luck eventually. When we're gone, they'll have to learn to get along without us."

"If you're going, I want to go too!" Mousetail said moodily. The caramel-colored she-cat was distinctly annoyed with life at present, and as always, anxious to prove herself.

"I want to do something around here, instead of being passed over like 'a ragtag rogue'."

She glared at Bigstorm, who turned sheepishly to Hazelstar.

"All right, Mousetail, you can come," Hazelstar said immediately. He was a bit fed up with the touchy she-cat, but he wanted to keep the peace between her and the rest of the Clan if possible. "I'll find Fivefur, so will you all go and tell the others?"

Hazelstar turned and trotted off to the medicine cat den, where he found Fivefur busily sorting herbs.

"Fivefur? Bigstorm, Hollythorn, Mousetail, and I are going to get Brownpelt and bring him back here. Would you like to come along?"

Fivefur looked worried.

"But that leaves..."

"I know, but Bigstorm has it all sorted out. Come on now. It will be an adventure."

"Oh, all right. Should we tell Berrypool about it? She's right over next to us teaching Hawkfang, Lionpelt, and Littlepaw proper digging techniques."

Hazelstar nodded, and the two brothers trotted over to where Berrypool and the three toms were arranged in a haphazard group around the beginnings of the nursery.

"Berrypool," Hazelstar said, "We're going to take Hollythorn back to where he left Brownpelt. We shouldn't be gone more than three suns at the most."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Hazelstar!" Hawkfang said happily.

"Definitely!" Littlepaw squeaked.

Hazelstar laughed.

"I'm sorry, you two, but it's just going to be a few of us this time."

"Well I...StarClan's curse...fox dung!" Hawkfang exclaimed in frustration.

"Next time, Hawkfang. For now, enjoy Berrypool's digging lessons. We all need new ideas here, you know."

"I hate new ideas," Hawkfang muttered.

Hazelstar and Fivefur turned and marched off, leaving the three unlucky toms to Berrypool. They found Hollythorn, Bigstorm, and Mousetail already waiting by the camp entrance. Hazelstar nodded to the others, and then, without a word, they started off.

* * *

They traveled in silence for some time, Hollythorn leading them steadily onward. After a while, the grey tom turned to the others.

"We're getting close to TorrentClan. A chap called Slipstar seems to be in charge."

"Either he is in charge, or he isn't," Bigstorm told him.

Hollythorn shook his head.

"You'll see what I mean. It's a paradise. You might consider staying permanently."

No one replied to that. None of them were sure they wanted to move again so soon.

They looked out into a little clearing, the TorrentClan camp. Two toms sat out there, in the open, each with a very plump piece of freshkill. One was huge and creamy-furred, the other a fat reddish brown warrior.

"The big one is Slipstar," Hollythorn whispered, "The fat one is called Berryfire."

The group of cats stepped into the open, and when Slipstar and Berryfire noticed them, they jumped to their feet and performed an odd dance.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all! It's so nice of you to call!"

"What are they doing?" Bigstorm whispered to Hollythorn.

"It's a thing they do when they meet. Don't be rude, Bigstorm."

Fivefur shivered. He could almost feel a cold sound in the air.

"I don't like it here, Hazelstar," he said softly.

"Now, come inside out of the rain, soft and sweet though it may be," Slipstar said.

It had indeed begun to rain, and Bigstorm, Mousetail, and Hollythorn followed Slipstar immediately. Hazelstar, however, had to bodily shove Fivefur into the camp, as the little brown cat refused to move.

The inside of the camp was interwoven with many thick branches. When they finally got inside, Hazelstar left Fivefur at the entrance, and trotted over to his friends.

"We've come for Brownpelt," Hollythorn was saying, "Where is he?"

Slipstar apparently had not heard Hollythorn's question, because he gestured to the intertwining branches.

"The branches, do you see?" he asked, "They help keep out the rain."

The cream-furred tom smiled at Fivefur, who shivered and stared back in horrified fascination.

* * *

After a little while, Berryfire, who was quite friendly, offered to show Hazelstar around the camp. Hazelstar at once agreed, and the two spent a leisurely time touring the camp. Hazelstar met a lot of cats, including the Clan deputy, Streamsinger, and Berryfire's beautiful mate, Birdsong, to whom he was very much devoted. The pretty black she-cat immediately joined them on their walk, and after a while, they noticed that a large crowd had gathered. As they approached, Hazelstar saw that the center of attention appeared to be Slipstar, and a very unhappy grey tabby tom.

"But, Slipstar, I don't want to do it!" the grey tom protested, "Not again!"

"You will do it..."

"But...yes, Slipstar."

Slipstar moved away, and after a moment's pause, the grey tom began.

_"The wind is blowing, blowing over the grass._  
_It shakes the willow catkins; the leaves shine silver._  
_Where are you going, wind? Far, far away_  
_Over the hills, over the edge of the world._  
_Take me with you, wind, high over the sky._  
_I will go with you, I will be cat-of-the-wind,_  
_Into the sky, the feathery sky and the cat._

_The stream is running, running over the gravel,_  
_Through the brooklime, the kingcups, the blue and gold of spring._  
_Where are you going, stream? Far, far away_  
_Beyond the heather, sliding away all night._  
_Take me with you, stream, away in the starlight._  
_I will go with you, I will be cat-of-the-stream,_  
_Down through the water, the green water and the cat._

_In autumn the leaves come blowing, yellow and brown._  
_They rustle in the ditches, they tug and hang on the hedge._  
_Where are you going, leaves? Far, far away_  
_Into the earth we go, with the rain and the berries._  
_Take me, leaves, O take me on your dark journey._  
_I will go with you, I will be cat-of-the-leaves,_  
_In the deep places of the earth, the earth and the cat._

_The sun lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him._  
_I am here, sun, I am running through the long grass._  
_O take me with you, dropping behind the woods,_  
_Far away, to the heart of light, the silence._  
_For I am ready to give you my breath, my life,_  
_The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the cat."_

Fivefur, crouching at the edge of the camp, was both terrified and fascinated by the little silvery tom. He was quite sure that he was one of the few in the spellbound audience who truly understood the words. To all the others, it was only poetry. For a moment, he wondered if the silver tom knew what he was saying, but then, their eyes met, and in the turquoise eyes of the strange poet, Fivefur saw sadness and apology. And something darker, something so terrible and frightening that he leaped to his feet and tore out of the camp.

The spell was broken. An annoyed Hazelstar murmured apologies and then went after Fivefur, a furious Bigstorm following. Mousetail, however, was curious, and went to take a closer look at the speaker. For a moment, she thought he had disappeared, but then she spotted him at the entrance of a small den, sorting through herbs as if nothing had happened. Apparently, he was a medicine cat. But he was the strangest-looking medicine cat Mousetail had ever seen. He had a long scar across his back, several others on his legs, and his tail, if he had ever had a normal one, had been reduced to a stump. As she stood staring, he looked up and noticed her. His turquoise eyes were curious, and he was obviously surprised at finding her so close to his den. Mousetail got a distinct impression that he wanted her to come closer, and hardly knowing what she was doing, she moved over to the entrance of the silver medicine cat's den.

"Hello," she said quietly.

He jumped, apparently surprised to find her so close to his den.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Don't you talk?" Mouse asked, "You were talking up a storm a minute ago."

"I don't get many visitors. They're all afraid of me."

Mouse laughed.

"Afraid of _you_? I've never heard such a silly thing in my life."

The silver tom looked rather pleased for a moment, then his face returned to his sad, distracted look.

"Your friend was afraid. He ran away."

"That's just Fivefur, he's a bit strange. I'm Mousetail. Who are you?"

"Silverjay."

"Well, it fits, anyway. So you're a medicine cat? What _exactly_ does that mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazelstar and Bigstorm had finally caught up with Fivefur. The medicine cat was sitting miserably under a tree.

"Fivefur, what are you doing?" Hazelstar demanded, "Come back inside now, silly."

"No!" Fivefur exploded, "It's all wrong, the strange greetings, and the poetry, and the way they deliberately ignore all our questions! Couldn't you see, Hazelstar? The roof of the camp, those were bones, not branches!"

"Don't be a mousebrain!" Bigstorm growled, "These cats have given us a warm welcome, and as a matter of fact, I'm thinking of staying here permanently, and I won't have you spoiling it with your imaginary omens!"

Fivefur shook his head.

"I'm staying out here."

Hazelstar sighed. He was tired, and he could not understand this radical change in his brother's behavior.

"Come on, Bigstorm," he said at last, "He won't stay out long in this weather."

* * *

Mousetail had discovered that once Silverjay had been coaxed out of his shell, he was a friendly and talkative cat. He had explained all about how the Clan system worked, and much more besides.

Finally, as the shadows began to lengthen, the TorrentClan cats began to retire one by one to their dens.

Mousetail sighed.

"I guess I'd better go now. It was nice talking to you, Silverjay."

Silverjay smiled.

"It's been nice talking to you too, Mousetail. I hope we can see each other again."

As Mousetail turned away, she couldn't help but wonder what Silverjay had meant by that. She shook her head.

_"Stupid mousebrain, he's a medicine cat! No deeper meaning involved, he's just lonely and looking for a friend."_

* * *

**Here, have a chapter. This one I like! Note that Berryfire's name was originally intended to be Strawfur, but it didn't fit. Also, the poem is not mine, it belongs to Richard Adams, but I did have to change out several of the words, such as rabbit and Frith. Anyways, hope you like it, and please review! :)**


	12. The Startling Truth

Chapter Eleven: The Startling Truth

The next day, the FlameClan cats, with the exception of Fivefur, went out with Slipstar to hunt. Prey was extremely plentiful, and they soon caught quite a lot. It seemed to Hazelstar as if the mice literally leaped into his paws. They were soon occupied with carrying their freshkill back to the camp, and on one of these trips, Hazelstar noticed Fivefur sitting at the edge of a small rise watching forlornly as the other cats passed by.

"Now, Fivefur," he said, determining to try to reason with the medicine cat, "There is nothing to worry about. Come on, there's more than enough freshkill for you to have as much as you like."

"It's all wrong," said Fivefur, "Haven't you noticed how strange they act? There's something very bad here, Hazelstar, and we must leave before it's too late."

By this time, both Bigstorm and Hollythorn had joined them. Mousetail had not been seen for some time, and was presumably somewhere with some of the TorrentClan cats.

"Is he still going on about nothing?" Bigstorm demanded.

"It's not nothing!" cried Fivefur, "There's something, about this place and these cats! Especially Slipstar."

"Slipstar?" Bigstorm asked, "Silverjay was the one who made you start all this nonsense."

"But Slipstar is the one behind it all!"

"And what told you this?" Bigstorm growled, "One of yours so-called omens?"

He adopted a high, squeaking voice. "Ooh, I've got a funny feeling in my toe, now everyone do as I say! One of these days, you'll be wrong, and you'll die!"

Fivefur stared gravely at him.

"You are closer to death than I."

Bigstorm snarled angrily at Fivefur, and then, before anyone could stop him, he turned and leaped through the bushes behind them.

Almost immediately, the other warriors heard a scream of pain and surprise.

Hazelstar, startled, and not really taking the time to think about what might be on the other side of those bushes, immediately leaped through after him. What he saw there convinced him that, as usual, Fivefur had been right about the danger.

Bigstorm's brown eyes were nearly twice their usual size as he struggled, trying to free himself from the wire around his neck.

"H-hazelstar, h-help me!"

And he began to struggle once again, trying desperately to dislodge the fox trap that held him fast.

By this time, Hollythorn and Fivefur had joined Hazelstar.

Hazelstar, having never encountered a fox trap before, attempted to bite through the wire, without success.

"I can't bite through! Hollythorn, run back to the camp, bring everyone you can find! Quickly now, he'll die!"

The grey tom turned and dashed off. Hazelstar, meanwhile, turned back to Bigstorm.

"Bigstorm, you're in a snare. We'll get you out. Hold on. Think. What did they tell you in ThunderClan about the traps?"

He wished he hadn't sent Hollythorn away, but it couldn't be helped.

"Have to...dig out...peg..." Bigstorm gasped.

Hazelstar shook his head.

"I don't...Fivefur, what are you doing?"

Fivefur was digging furiously at the earth around the wooden peg. He understood, even if Hazelstar had not.

"Hazelstar, help me."

Hazelstar, still confused, hurried over and began to dig beside his brother. Sudden understanding lit up his eyes, and he began to dig faster.

* * *

When Hollythorn arrived back at the camp, he found Slipstar, Silverjay, Berryfire, and, luckily, Mousetail, all standing together at the edge of the camp.

"Bigstorm's caught in a fox trap!" Hollythorn yelled. Mousetail immediately left the group and raced toward him, but the TorrentClan cats appeared not to have heard.

"Well, don't just stand there! I tell you, Bigstorm's caught!"

"There is no Bigstorm," Slipstar said absently, "There never was, and now he's gone."

"You're mad!" Hollythorn cried, "Stark raving mad!"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and dashed off. Mousetail spared only a quick glance for the TorrentClan cats, and all she remembered was Silverjay's sad gaze.

* * *

Hazelstar and Fivefur had nearly dug the peg out of the ground altogether, but even little Fivefur wasn't small enough to bite through it all the way.

At that moment, Hollythorn and Mousetail came crashing through the bushes.

"Where are the others?" Hazelstar asked.

"They wouldn't come."

Mousetail, meanwhile, had assessed the situation and dived into the hole. A few minutes later, her head reappeared.

"Peg's out," she growled.

"Bigstorm," Hazelstar said, "We've got the peg out. You're free."

There was no response. Bigstorm lay completely still.

"Bigstorm? He...he's not breathing."

The cats exchanged a look of disbelief. Bigstorm could simply not be dead.

Fivefur moaned and buried his head in his paws. The others stared dully at nothing at all.

"What happened, Hollythorn?" Hazelstar asked, "Why wouldn't they come?"

"They pretended he didn't exist, Hazelstar!" Hollythorn growled, "They simply stared off into space while we ran off to help you."

"I'll kill them all!" someone growled from behind them.

All three cats turned in surprise, and saw, to their great joy, none other than Bigstorm glaring angrily in the direction of the TorrentClan camp.

In answer, the grey tom nodded.

"I'm alive. Now come on, let's settle with that mangy crew!"

"Are you mad!" Fivefur screeched, "Listen all of you, and I will tell you a story! Once upon a time there was a group of cats who lived near a Twoleg den. Foolishly, they terrorized the Twoleg, until he decided to set out fox traps, not for foxes, but for cats! The cats had grown used to their soft life and did not want to leave, so whenever a stranger comes, they don't tell him or her about the traps, hoping they'll be caught, so they can all live. But if one of them dies, fine. For that is TorrentClan law."

At that moment, Berryfire's orange head popped out of the bushes.

"How do you know all that?"

"What are you doing here?" Bigstorm growled.

"I want to come with you," Berryfire blurted, "Please!"

"We don't need cats like you," Hollythorn retorted, "Go back home to your Birdsong."

Berryfire flinched.

"What's wrong?" Hazelstar asked.

"Traps..." Berryfire muttered.

Hazelstar merely nodded, and then, without a word, the cats turned away, leaving only a length of wire shining in the grass.


	13. The Raid

Chapter Twelve: The Raid

Several days later, Hazelstar emerged from his den looking severely thoughtful. Littlepaw, who was the only cat up, was immediately curious.

"Are you all right, Hazelstar?" he asked.

"I suppose so," said Hazelstar distractedly, "I've just realized how few she-cats there are in this Clan."

"What's wrong with that?" Littlepaw asked innocently.

Hazelstar laughed.

"Never mind, Littlepaw. Tell you what, you and I can go on an adventure together."

"Won't Silverfur be mad at me?" Littlepaw asked.

"No, he'll probably be happy to get to go play around with Bigstorm and Brackenstripe for the day."

"All right," said Littlepaw, "Can Fivefur come too?"

"Certainly. I'll go get him."

Hazelstar trotted over to the medicine cat den. There he found Fivefur still asleep.

"Fivefur? Are you awake?"

"No, I was actually enjoying a nice dream, thank you very much," said Fivefur politely.

"There'll be time for dreaming later. We're going on an adventure."

"Where?"

"The Twoleg den we passed on the way here. We need to find some she-cats to join us."

"I don't much like the idea of going back to that place," Fivefur said, "Acornpaw died because we stopped there."

"Nothing will happen. Come on, Fivefur. Littlepaw is coming too."

Fivefur was still reluctant, but he finally did agree to come.

The three cats approached the Twoleg dens cautiously, remembering their former encounter with the rogues.

However, the only living thing they saw was a plump cream-colored kittypet lounging casually on the steps of one of the dens. When she saw them, her large blue eyes opened just a bit wider.

_"She's probably never met any cats like us before,"_ Hazelstar thought.

"We won't hurt you," he called, "We're just Clan cats passing through."

"What's a Clan?" the kittypet asked.

"We all live together in the forest," Hazelstar said, "We take care of each other. I'm Hazelstar, and this is my brother Fivefur, and our friend Littlepaw."

"I'm Clover," the kittypet mewed, "Why are you here? Are you lost?"

Hazelstar told her about their new home, and how they didn't have enough she-cats. Clover looked excited.

"Could I come live with you in your Clan? It's so boring here."

Hazelstar smiled.

"You'd be very welcome."

"Can I tell my friends first?" Clover asked.

"Certainly."

The cream-colored she-cat scampered off, and returned a few moments later with three other cats.

"But Clover!" squealed one cat, a chubby blue-grey tom, "You can't just leave our housefolk like this! And what will I ever do without you?"

"I'm sorry, Laurel," Clover said, "But I want to do this."

"But what about _me_? I'll miss you terribly!" Laurel whimpered.

"I'm going."

"Come visit," Laurel said softly, as he turned away.

None of the cats noticed the door of the Twoleg den opening. They did not see the enraged face of the farmer when he saw the feral cats in his yard. They did not see the gun...until it was too late.

* * *

Fivefur had known something like this would happen. He hadn't guessed at it exactly, but he had known that something terrible would happen.

When the Twoleg fired his thunderstick, Fivefur, Littlepaw, and Clover had raced off. It was only when they were far from the Twoleg den that they realized Hazelstar had not followed them.

Fivefur had no idea what to do. He couldn't leave Clover alone in the open while he went to look for Hazelstar, and he couldn't just abandon his leader either. And Littlepaw was currently a shaking ball of fluff.

_"Think, Fivefur! What would Hazelstar do? He...he'd take Clover to safety, then come back for me."_

He turned to Clover. The kittypet was shaking badly, her large blue eyes darting nervously back and forth.

"Come on," Fivefur mewed, "The camp is this way."

"What about Hazelstar?" Littlepaw whimpered.

"Hazelstar can take care of himself," said Fivefur, hoping it was true. "I'll come back for him."

* * *

When they reached the camp, a group of curious cats quickly gathered.

"Where's Hazelstar?" Bigstorm asked.

"He's...I..." Fivefur tried to exclaim, but the words wouldn't come. What would Bigstorm think of him if he knew that he had abandoned his leader to help a kittypet? Luckily, Littlepaw broke in.

"He's going to get him, but he wanted to get Clover and I back here safely first."

"But where is he?" Bigstorm asked, "Fivefur, where did you get that kittypet?"

"Littlepaw will explain it, but I have to go find Hazelstar now. He's hurt."

"Oh, he is?" Bigstorm asked, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Fivefur said miserably, "Maybe Kehaar..."

"Kehaar isn't here," Bigstorm said, "I sent him to see if he could find any cats besides that back-clawing TorrentClan bunch. We'll just have to go ourselves."

"We?"

"I'm coming with you, of course. Come along."

* * *

Fivefur and Bigstorm had been searching the vicinity of the farmyard for some time, and still there was no sign of Hazelstar.

"No feelings, Fivefur?" Bigstorm asked, "We could use one just now."

"I'm sorry, Bigstorm, but it just doesn't..." Fivefur's voice trailed off. The medicine cat seemed entranced by something several feet away. But there was nothing there. He took a hesitant step forward, then another.

"Fivefur? What are you doing?"

The little brown cat paid no attention, but continued to walk forward as if in a dream. Bigstorm, completely confused, followed.

* * *

Fivefur's grey-blue eyes focused solely on a ghostly figure. _Violetleaf. _The tabby she-cat smiled at him, and moved a few paces away. Fivefur realized that the StarClan warrior wanted him to follow her. So he did. Violetleaf's silent pawsteps led him to a strange, perfectly round hole in the ground. Fivefur looked inside and gasped.

Hazelstar blinked up at him weakly.

"Fivefur? I knew you'd find me..."

* * *

Bigstorm had been astonished and more than a little annoyed that Fivefur had found Hazelstar without any help whatsoever. Of course, Fivefur had had plenty of help, but Bigstorm would probably not take readily to the idea of a dead ThunderClan she-cat guiding Fivefur to his brother, so the medicine cat had decided not to mention Violetleaf.

As weak as Hazelstar was, it was no small task getting him back to camp. As he said afterwards, he almost wished he had lost a life, then at least he could have walked without help.

As it turned out, when they finally got back, they found that Kehaar had returned. Hazelstar, having been informed of the object of Kehaar's mission, and once he had been made comfortable, he began eagerly questioning the gull.

"Did you find anything on your flight?"

"Well, yah. A little few bits walking for you, and is big Clan. StoneClan, they say it called. Many cats. Too many, I think."

"Can you guide us there?"

"Oh, you don't want to be guided there, Hazelstar," said Hollythorn gravely, "You see, I've already been there."

"You have?" Hazelstar asked.

"Yes. You see, while Bluepaw and I were looking for you, we ran into one of their patrols. They captured us both and took us in."

"What's it like?" Littlepaw wondered.

"You see this? They did it. " Hollythorn asked, glancing at a scar on his shoulder, "It's an identification mark. It tells them when you can be out of camp."

"What do you mean?" Bigstorm asked, "Who's to stop you?"

"Their warriors. Their leader is called Bloodstar. I don't think even you could match up to him, Bigstorm. Under him are his best warriors, each in charge of a Mark. If you're found out of camp at the wrong time, they take you before a group of their senior warriors...for punishment."

"Surely some must get away?" Bigstorm said in a matter of fact tone.

"They caught one trying to escape while I was there. Blackpaw, they called him. By the time they were finished with him, both his ears were torn to shreds, worse than this one of mine. He'll be scarred for life, poor lad. They were going to kill him, but a she-cat, Rosebrier, I think, intervened. There was another one, a she-cat, Shiningfur. We couldn't have escaped without her help.

"Why didn't she go with you?" Silverfur asked.

"She said she wouldn't go without the others. There's a whole group of rebel she-cats in there."

"So there are some who might be persuaded to help?" Hazelstar asked.

"Oh, yes. But you'd never get them out of StoneClan."

"Well, you got out!" Bigstorm exclaimed impatiently.

"Only because of a Twoleg monster, of a type I've never seen before. Bluepaw and I were running along, with a group of them right behind us, when we ran across this cold, hard thing. A moment later, this monster came crashing through the very place the StoneClan patrol was standing. I didn't see what happened to them. It must have cut them down."

"If you got out, then we could get others," Hazelstar said determinedly.

Hollythorn sighed.

"I'm telling you, Hazelstar, you're making a bad mistake, that could very well get you all killed."

Hazelstar looked around at the other cats.

"That's a risk we're willing to take."


	14. The Journey to StoneClan

Chapter Thirteen: The Journey to StoneClan

Three days later, Hazelstar, Bigstorm, Fivefur, Bluepaw, Silverfur, Berrypool, and Brackenstripe set off from the FlameClan camp in the direction of StoneClan. Mousetail had wanted to come, but Hazelstar had diverted her by saying that he wanted a strong warrior to be able to support Hollythorn. In truth, he did not want to leave Clover alone without the company of another she-cat, even if the she-cat was the temperamental Mousetail. He could not spare Berrypool, and he could very much use a break from the touchy caramel-colored warrior. Mousetail had swelled up to nearly twice her diminutive size with sheer pride, and immediately attempted to order Hawkfang and Lionpelt about, much to their chagrin.

However, none of the traveling FlameClan cats were aware, that at this very moment, they were being followed.

* * *

StoneClan warriors were known and feared for being strong, silent, swift, and deadly. This, however, was not the case with one coal-colored tom, who had refused to stop whining ever since the deputy of StoneClan had discovered the intruders' tracks, and had thus prolonged the patrol.

"Weaselheart, now that every fox all the way to the far side of TorrentClan territory had heard you, would you kindly shut up?" hissed the deputy, a tall sienna brown tom.

"No, I won't," the black tom muttered, "I don't see why we all have to come all the way out here just because you say so, Campionstripe."

"Because he's the deputy, and you're not, mate," said a light grey tom cheerfully.

"Thank you, Mosspaw," Campionstripe said distractedly, "Now, if you don't mind, keep quiet and let me concentrate."

* * *

Although _every _fox all the way to TorrentClan had not heard Weaselheart, at least one had. Before this particular fox could move in on the StoneClan patrol, however, he was distracted by a much closer and less observant group of cats. The FlameClan patrol.

As the fox emerged from the undergrowth, Bigstorm noticed it almost immediately. The grey warrior had been extremely silent and detached all day, but now, his brown eyes lit up with the anticipation of an adventure, and after a moment's pause, he ran toward the fox.

* * *

Campionstripe was certain that the unknown cats were close. He turned to another of the most experienced warriors, Mallowtail.

"Mallowtail, take Gorsepaw and Thistlepaw that way. Weaselheart, Mosspaw, you come with me."

Mallowtail nodded, then he and the two apprentices disappeared into the shrubbery.

* * *

Hazelstar barely had time to register that Bigstorm had gone before the grey tom was bounding off down the hill with the fox in hot pursuit.

"What does he think he is doing?" Brackenstripe cried. A few moments later, they heard a scream.

Silverfur turned to Hazelstar, eyes wide.

"What is going on?"

At that moment, they beheld none other than Bigstorm racing toward them, completely unharmed.

"What on earth?" Hazelstar cried.

"I'll tell you later," Bigstorm panted, "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Campionstripe, Weaselheart, and Mosspaw had also heard the scream and had come to investigate.

They found Thistlepaw staring numbly at the still bodies of Gorsepaw and Mallowtail. The apprentice was in tears, most unusual for a StoneClan cat. But Thistlepaw was very young.

"What happened?" Campionstripe asked. Thistlepaw did not reply.

"Dark Forest take you, Thistlepaw, tell me what happened!"

Thistlepaw simply stared blankly at him through mossy green eyes.

Mosspaw stepped between his irate mentor and the quivering apprentice.

"He's in shock, sir. You can hardly blame him. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when we get back to camp and he's had a little rest."

"He'd better," Campionstripe said, "Although I can guess from the bodies that something big came through here, if it killed Mallowtail. He was a good warrior."

"Whatever it was could come back," Weaselheart whimpered, "Let's get out of here!"

The coal-colored cat turned and dashed off in the direction of the StoneClan camp.

Campionstripe sighed.

"Wonderfully brave, Weaselheart, as usual. Come on, Mosspaw, Thistlepaw. We'd best catch up to him."

* * *

When the FlameClan cats finally reached a safe resting place beneath a bridge, Hazelstar immediately motioned Bigstorm over to the outskirts of the group.

"Why did you charge off like that?" he asked, "You're the one cat we can't do without, and you nearly threw your life away this morning."

"I know," Bigstorm said, "I'm sorry, but to tell you the truth, I've been feeling nervous about this whole thing, and, well, I feel better now."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I was running, and I went through a clump of bushes. When I got clear of them, there were three cats there. StoneClan, I guess. Well, I shouted for them to run, but they were going to attack me, so I ran on. I guess it was one of them that screamed. I'm sure it wasn't me."

As they talked, Kehaar landed beside them. Sadly, he landed on Silverfur and Brackenstripe.

"Get off, you big feather bag!" Silverfur growled.

"Kehaar sorry," the gull said apologetically.

"I am too," Brackenstripe murmured.

"Now that Kehaar is here, we can get down to business," Hazelstar decided, "You know the plan, right, Bigstorm?"

"You and Berrypool have been constantly drilling it through my head," Bigstorm said, "I know it by heart."

"Then good luck."

"Thanks, although I doubt I'll need it."

* * *

When Campionstripe finally returned to camp, he sent Mosspaw to take Thistlepaw to the medicine cat den, then made his way to Bloodstar's den. There he found a terrified Weaselheart cowering on the ground as the StoneClan leader raged at him. Bloodstar's red eyes were alight with rage.

"You are a coward, Weaselheart! You abandoned the rest of your patrol!"

"Bloodstar," Campionstripe said, bounding forward, "I sent Weaselheart on ahead."

"Is that so?" Bloodstar asked. He turned to Weaselheart.

"You're dismissed."

Weaselheart immediately scurried away, but Campionstripe lingered.

"What do you want, Campionstripe?" Bloodstar asked.

"Sir, on our way back to camp, Mosspaw and I ran across a loner. He says he wants to join StoneClan."

"_Wants_ to join StoneClan?" Bloodstar asked in surprise. This was not the sort of request he was often confronted with. Most cats wanted to steer clear of StoneClan at all costs and would do anything to escape.

"Very well, then, assign him to a Mark and be done with it," Bloodstar said, wondering why Campionstripe was bothering him with such trivial matters.

"With all due respect, sir," said Campionstripe, "He's not an ordinary cat, if you take my meaning."

"Well, then, where is he?" Bloodstar asked. He trusted Campionstripe's judgement, and if his deputy thought there was something special about a cat, there usually was. Even that bumbling Mosspaw had grown more adept under his careful eye.

Campionstripe turned toward the entrance to the den, and a cat Bloodstar did not recognize, presumably the loner, stepped forward.

He was slightly larger than your average cat. His fur was light grey, with a darker grey chest, and a thick forelock.

As Bloodstar gazed at him, he felt as if he had seen him before. But the arrogant light in the grey warrior's eyes dispelled that feeling. The cat he thought of would never have met his gaze with such insolence.

"What is your business here, wanderer?" Bloodstar asked.

"As your deputy has no doubt told you, I want to join StoneClan. I am a wanderer and a warrior searching for a leader who will appreciate my talents."

"Where do you come from?" Bloodstar asked.

"ThunderClan. A long journey sir, many suns away. It lies destroyed now, the Twolegs' work."

Bloodstar knew firsthand what the Twolegs could do. An image entered his mind of a raging fire, and two youngsters, the only survivors of a terrible tragedy. Despite his infamous cruelty, he felt a stab of pity for the stranger.

"You are welcome here. What do they call you?"

"Bigstorm, sir."

Bloodstar sighed. Only a resemblance. This cat was not who Bloodstar had suspected him to be.

"You are welcome here. As long as you remain loyal, you will have a warm place to sleep, and all the freshkill you desire. But betray me, and I'll tear the flesh from your bones."

He turned to Campionstripe.

"Find Chervilclaw, and tell him I've found him the extra warrior he requested."

An hour later, Bigstorm, his flank still bleeding from the Mark inflicted upon it, was being inducted into the ways of StoneClan, his new home.

* * *

After Campionstripe had seen Bigstorm to where he belonged, the sienna-furred warrior made his way to the medicine cat den. He wanted to check on Thistlepaw.

"Nightheart?" he called, "Are you in there?"

A few seconds later, a sleek black tom looked out.

"Campionstripe. To what do I owe this honor?"

"I just wanted to drop in on Thistlepaw. Is he here?"

Nightheart looked around to be sure no one was watching.

"He's here, but I can't let you see him. He's lost his mind."

"Excuse me?"

"He won't say a word, and he snaps at any cat who comes close. I'm not skilled enough to fix him."

Campionstripe felt a stab of pity for the young medicine cat. Nightheart had been unexpectedly thrown into his position by the death of his mentor during the long, hard leaf-bare.

"You'll do fine, lad. Have faith."

Nightheart gave him a blank look.

"What's faith?"

"It's not important," Campionstripe said, "Forget I said anything."


	15. Looking for an Ally

Chapter Fourteen: Looking for an Ally

A few hours later, Bigstorm had already come to the conclusion that if the TorrentClan cats were mousebrains, then the StoneClan cats were stark raving mad.

There were so many cats in the Clan, that they had five or six different dens just for the adults. And yet, only a few were warriors. The others were separated into groups called Marks. They could not hunt when they chose, but must only leave the camp at their assigned time. Failure to obey these rules was punishable by torture, and, in extreme cases, death.

Bigstorm had been assigned to the Near Hind Mark, along with an older warrior, Chervilclaw, and his apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Chervilclaw was a rather unlikable type of cat, but Sparrowpaw wasn't bad. As Chervilclaw gave Bigstorm a tutorial on what the evening would hold, a small grey tom with a white scar across his throat came bounding up.

"Throat Mark's just going back in, Chervilclaw," he said, "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, Larchfire. Report back to your officer now."

The messenger nodded, then turned and dashed off.

Chervilclaw and Sparrowpaw then started off toward the entrance to the camp, and Bigstorm followed.

As they were about to leave camp, Bigstorm noticed something that made him pause.

In a small alcove in the stone of the camp walls, three cats were sitting. The two on either side were strong, muscular toms, typical StoneClan warriors. But it was the rabbit in the middle that made Bigwig stop and look. He was a small, odd-looking tom, about the size of an apprentice. His fur was a a very dark chocolate color of a hue that Bigstorm had never seen before. But that was not the strangest thing about him. He had been terribly scarred. Both his ears had been torn nearly entirely from his head, and what remained of them was in shreds. Besides that, his entire body from the tip of his nervously twitching tail to his ragged ears was marked with ragged wounds that had not quite healed.

Curiosity and pity drew Bigstorm closer. He wanted to know what had befallen the small cat, and why he was merely sitting there watching his passing Clanmates.

"Are you going out to hunt?" he asked.

"No, sir, I do not go out to hunt at this time," the small cat answered in a lifeless voice.

One of the guards nudged him, none to gently.

"Tell him why you're here."

"I am being punished for... That is... I'm sorry, sir, I can't remember it, really I can't!" he cried, turning to the cat next to him, who hit him hard across the face.

Bigstorm heard Chervilclaw calling him, and he was almost glad to turn away. Chervilclaw nodded toward the scarred cat.

"He's supposed to tell everyone that he's been punished, but he's getting a bit stupid after all this time."

"What is he being punished for?" Bigstorm asked.

"Trying to leave StoneClan," Chervilclaw said, "He made it a fair way this time, but then he ran into Campionstripe. That was the end of his luck. Bloodstar was going to have him torn to shreds, but a she-cat called Rosebrier managed to convince him not to kill Tornears here. I don't think Tornears is thanking her for prolonging the wait until they kill him," he finished nastily.

They had been walking slowly as they talked, and by this time, they had reached the entrance to the camp. Sparrowpaw was already sitting to one side of the entrance, and Chervilclaw seated himself opposite, signalling Bigstorm to sit behind him.

As the cats of the Near Hind Mark began to trudge slowly out, Chervilclaw spoke to many of them. It was clear that he knew each one comparatively well, and was desirous of exhibiting that fact to the utmost.

Toward the back of the procession there came a little group of she-cats, all talking quietly among themselves.

Chervilclaw singled out one, a young leopard-furred she-cat.

"How are you getting on with your new friends, Leopardpaw?"

The she-cat smiled cheekily at him.

"Oh, you'll get on yourself one day, Chervilclaw. Like Mallowtail, he got on, you know?"

Chervilclaw looked displeased.

"So I have heard. Move along, you."

Leopardpaw winked cheekily at Sparrowpaw, who looked extremely embarrassed, and then trotted off after her friends.

Chervilclaw shook his head.

"Some she-cats...especially that Leopardpaw!"

"What's wrong with her?" Bigstorm asked. To him, the apprentice might have been speaking in code.

"Nothing's wrong with her," Chervilclaw growled, "It's the others. We just had a few she-cats transferred in from another Mark after they tried to start a rebellion, and Leopardpaw and a few of the others have taken to hanging around them. The apprentices think it's great fun to make friends with these rebels, and to cheek the warriors. Huh, one day they'll learn."

The last cats had gone out now, and Chervilclaw stood up.

"You can go take a look around now, Bigstorm. Hunt if you'd like."

Bigstorm nodded, and, since he was not really hungry, contented himself with wandering about, and looking over the cats he passed, although he was careful not to scare their prey.

_"They need all the food they can get."_

After awhile, when most of the cats had settled down with their prey, he caught sight of the cheeky apprentice, Leopardpaw. She was sitting with her friends, five other she-cats. They were very different in size and appearance, but on each face was a hungry, wistful look.

There was a very pretty creamy-colored she-cat, who kept glancing about her with a worried expression. A black and white spotted one, her head bent forward to whisper something to the small brown cat next to her. A much smaller brown and white she-cat, hardly more than a kit, sat next to them. And lastly, a beautiful peach-furred she-cat with a determined look about her.

As he drew closer, the group immediately ceased their talk and stared at him fearfully.

Bigstorm was unsure of how to proceed. Finally, he decided he would begin with a simple question.

"You're Leopardpaw, aren't you?" he asked the spotted apprentice.

She smiled cheekily at him. He would later learn that this was her way of disguising anxiety, but for now, he found it quite annoying.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"Leopardpaw," the brown she-cat said gently, "Must you be so rude?"

"Why not?" Leopardpaw retorted, as if Bigstorm was not there, "He's just another officer."

Bigstorm sighed. It was clear that Leopardpaw would be one cat whom it could be difficult to talk to. He turned to the brown she-cat. She seemed friendlier than the others, although her vacant gaze was quite unnerving.

"And your name?"

"Poppywing," she answered.

He turned next to the black and white cat.

"You are..."

"Breezeleaf," she snapped, and looked away.

The white-patched apprentice and the cream-furred cat gave their names without prompting.

"Woodpaw."

"Rosebrier."

That name he recognized. Hollythorn had spoken of her.

The peach-furred cat met his gaze with her own stony green eyes.

"Your name?"

"Shiningfur, sir."

Her eyes, her voice, were so hopeless. So lifeless. Bigstorm wanted more than anything to tell her that he was her secret friend, and that he would take them all out of StoneClan, but he dared not. There might be spies even among this little group.

As he turned away, he heard Leopardpaw whisper just loud enough that he could hear her:

"What a mousebrain!"

He heard someone, probably Poppywing shush the apprentice, but he didn't really mind. He rather deserved it, for being so stupid and annoying.

But all through the rest of the day, Shiningfur's lifeless eyes haunted him.


	16. Approaching Storm

Chapter Fifteen: Approaching Storm

Meanwhile, hidden safely beneath their bridge, Hazelstar and the rest of the FlameClan cats had made themselves at home. One part of the plan that had never been completely resolved was the issue of getting away. Berrypool was confident that they would think of something. As they sat talking, the grey-blue she-cat noticed something that looked strangely familiar.

"Kehaar, what do you call this?"

"Is boat. Lots of them on Beeg Water."

Berrypool smiled, pleased.

"What is it?" Hazelstar asked.

"It floats, Hazelstar. Just like the wood that Fivefur and Littlepaw used to get across the river."

"We can do it again, all of us!" Fivefur said.

"Yes," Berrypool agreed.

Silverfur looked concerned. He did not like water, and he did not trust Berrypool's boat any farther than he could see it.

"Will it hold?"

"Why don't you try it, Silverfur?" Bluepaw asked, "If it will hold your great weight, it will hold any of us."

Silverfur looked as if he was about to strike the apprentice, but then he turned and sat in the boat. Bluepaw followed him, and as the apprentice stood up on his hind legs to look out at the river, Silverfur pushed him in.

"Hey!" Bluepaw squeaked, "I'm not a fish!"

* * *

Campionstripe had offered to show Bigstorm some more of the territory, and the grey tom had willingly accepted. He couldn't help but admire the matter of fact manner in which Campionstripe carried out his duties as the Clan deputy, and was half hoping to pick up a few tips.

However, what neither cat knew, was that Weaselheart had been detailed to track them both, but most especially Bigstorm.

Bigstorm's notched ear twitched. Weaselheart was not the most silent cat at the best of times.

"We're being followed."

Campionstripe looked unconcerned.

"Get used to it. Even the followers are being followed in StoneClan."

"Difficult," Bigstorm muttered.

As they padded on, Bigstorm was again distracted, this time by a skull resting on a tree stump.

"Hoi, Campionstripe," he called, trotting over to look more closely, "Is that what it looks like?"

"Yes," said Campionstripe, "That fox came into the territory last winter. Bloodstar rallied the warriors, and we put an end to the creature. Then we set the skull up here as a warning to any others who might come."

"How many did you lose in the battle?" Bigstorm asked.

Campionstripe looked surprised.

"None."

Bigstorm sighed.

"Very difficult, indeed."

* * *

When the two warriors arrived back at the StoneClan camp, they were met by a sleek black tom. Nightheart.

"Nightheart," Campionstripe said, "How is Thistlepaw?"

"He's not trying to bite any of the other cats anymore," The medicine cat reported, "But he still won't speak."

"Keep up the good work, then," Campionstripe told him. He turned to Bigstorm.

"Well, I'm off on patrol. Feel free to look around by yourself. Just don't try to leave the territory."

"Right," Bigstorm agreed. There was still plenty of time before he had to meet Chervilclaw and Sparrowpaw, so he decided to go catch a quick nap. The trouble was, no one had bothered to tell him which den he was supposed to sleep in.

He finally decided to try looking around each of them until he found someone he knew. Then he could ask them.

The first three were dens of other Marks. He recognized none of these cats, but as he looked inside the fourth, he found himself face to face with the peach-furred she-cat, Shiningfur.

She looked startled for a moment, but then her gaze hardened.

"If you are looking for the warriors' den, sir, it is directly behind you across the clearing," she said coldly.

Bigstorm looked around. All the other cats in the den were huddled against the back wall, and appeared to be asleep. Something about Shiningfur made him feel that he could trust her.

"Shiningfur," he whispered, "I am not what you think I am."

"I think you are a warrior of StoneClan," Shiningfur said cautiously.

"I am not. I am a spy for a group of cats from outside StoneClan territory. We want to help you get free."

"You could be lying. You could be a spy sent by Bloodstar."

"You know I'm not. Do you remember a grey warrior named Hollythorn and an apprentice, Bluepaw? They were brought here less than a moon ago. You helped them escape, didn't you? Bluepaw is not very far away now, with several other cats. We want to help you. Shiningfur...please...trust me."

"Yes. I think I do," Shiningfur whispered.

* * *

Later on that day, Bigstorm stood in the field where he had agreed to meet Kehaar. The gull's job was to carry messages between Bigstorm and the other FlameClan cats.

"All right, Kehaar, listen up! I've gotten at least one of the cats to trust me, and she's going to convince her friends. Tell Hazelstar I need a few more days. There's one other cat I want to bring, but he's a prisoner, and I'm not quite sure how to rescue him yet. Meet me back here in two days."

Kehaar nodded.

"Is good. Kehaar tell Hazelstar!"

Bigstorm leaped to the side as Kehaar spread his wings and took off.

When the gull had gone, Bigstorm headed back to StoneClan. The grey warrior sighed. He had been to many unpleasant places, but this was one that he genuinely couldn't wait to get out of.

* * *

**Ooh, suspense! Not...really. This sucks, it really sucks. Anyways, here's a chapter, and have great lives and I will update more soon! :)**


End file.
